1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shutter device.
2. Description of Related Art
A shutter device allows light to pass through for a determined period of time, for the purpose of exposing photographic film or a light-sensitive electronic sensor to light to capture a permanent image of a scene. Such shutter devices are widely used in electronic devices having a camera function.
Motors such as step motors are usually used in the shutter devices for driving a shutter blade to move. However, the step motor is relatively bulky in volume. In addition, the step motor consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the amount of power that can be stored in a typical battery system of a camera or an electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a shutter device which can overcome the above shortcomings.